Eyes Wide Shut
by Samantha Josephene
Summary: The comfort of high school is over, to pursue her dreams of being an actress Usagi is off to England. In a country that is new to her,and new friends can she cope with the real world unsheltered. With eyes wide open will she find love or will she miss it.
1. Chapter 1

Eyes Wide Shut By: Sammijo

**AN/Summary: Usagi just graduated from high school and i heading abroad for college, what will she find in a new country,new friends,new surroundings and maybe love?**

**Chapter One: Appointments**

6 am blinked rapidly on the hello kitty alarm clock,adding to the flickering red lights a rising annoying sound arose from the kitty's whiskers that were the speakers.

"Ahh I hear you,shut up already" an arm emerged from under pink sheets and tried desperately to to silence the clock, finally seeing there was no fighting it Usagi threw the covers back and turned off her alarm clock.

She noticed that it was it was now blinking 6:15 and she only had an half hour to get ready for the day,she headed to the bathroom and grabbed her robe and proceeded to brush her teeth, her long blonde hair was wrapped in a bun secured by hairpins so that it would seep into the sink.

Finally graduation day, I never thought it would come, 4 years really went by fast she would really miss her friends and family' , Usagi stared aimlessly into the mirror lost in thought, noticing the time agin she hurriedly put on her sweats and tanktop, she hummed a song as she reached for her flip flops.

"Damn i have to call Rei", she remembered that she had to pick up Rei, they had an appointment at the nail salon and it was now 7:00 she was already late.

"I have to hurry or she's going to kill me", she whispered as she headed out the door.

It was a cloudy saturday morning, It was a bit cool so it's a good thonk she brought a sweater with her, she wondered to herself if it would be in Britian, would the mornings be as cloudy as this one.

She shook the thought off walked down the street in the direction of Reis house.

" Where is she , she should of been here 15 minutes ago, Im going to kill that klutz" the raven haired girl said a loud to nooone, she was too angry to think it to herself.

She pulled out her cell ready to call Usagi when she heard a familiar shriek outside, she looked out her window and sure enough she saw blonde hair splaying wildly around a petite girl.

"Usagi what took you so long, its only the most important day of our lives for the past 4 years and you know the nail salon is going to be packed", she half yelled half cried at her friend, hoping she would sense the importance of the day in her voice.

"Im sorry ,long story but since I'm here now there's no reason crying over spilled milk, well is there now" Usagi attempted to calm down Rei but could tell that there was no point.

"Well lets go" Rei said before running down the stairs and grabbing her friend and down the street they went off to the Juuban shopping plaza.

"Pedi and Mani appointment,Usagi said to the lady at the front desk, the women looked up in a feeble attempt to look awake.

"Is it ok that we are a littke late, kinda got stuck in traffic", Rei half lied because they walked there but tried to sound honest.

"Oh that's ok just wait over there and someone will be with you shortly", the lady showed them to the waiting area and the both girls both picked up a magazine as they made thier way to the chairs.

"Can you beleive it Usa, that we are finally leaving,nomore high school, now we're heading to the real world" Rei looked at her friend with excitement in her eyes

Usagi could tell she'd been waiting for this all her life. Rei always showed maturity pass her years ever since her parents died when she was young. Usagi guessed that life made her friend into a woman before time and the only thing that kept Rei back was society's rules and limitations on age.

"I know, now we can actually date college guys, get married even have babies!", the last word came out like a whisper, yet you could see the glow in Usagi's eyes.

" Is that all you can think about Usa, dating, marriage and babies, this is the time when we should enjoy our freedom while we are young, get most of what life has offer, we're gradutaing today and all you can do is think of babies, your incredible" Rei sighed.

_'Usagi knew she was right but sheesh you can blame here for wanting to have a family one day'_ she was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of a women calling them up to get thier pedi's and so the day went, they had appoinments for hair and makeup, and as the day went on back home to get ready for the evenings celebration.

Graduation was bittersweet, Usagi cheered as her friends names were called to accept thier diplomas and listened to the principal address the graduating class of '07.

Yes it was bittersweet as much as she was happy to be leaving she was going to miss her friends greatly. Who would she call when she had problems and whose arms would she cry into when she felt life was unfair. Yet she couldnt deny the excitement of what going away had to offer.

Would the England be all she hoped it would be and what if it wasn't could she cope. Usagi pushed away those thoughts in her head and went to find her friends, she didn't need doubts right now , all she needed was the company of her loved ones and some yummy food in her tummy. Tomorrow she would face reality and with that she was out to enjoy the rest of the night. Carefree and hungry

A/N: I know chapter one is a bit short but i promise you I will make up for it in the next chapter, this is my first time writing a fanfic so please go easy in me but i take all reviews anything is better than nothing. I will update as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Eyes Wide Shut: By Sammijo**

**A/N: Ok this is chapter 2, Usagi is off to england and Im attempting to write in the british accent so bear with me people. Usagi Is 18 and Mamoru Is 19, I didnt really wanna make a big age difference.**

**Chapter 2: Airports **

Tears pooled around Usagi's eyes as she hugged her mom for what seemed liked the 100th time, in a way she felt like a wayward child giving up a comfort blanket,feeling like the world underneath was slowly shattering.

Eyes red and weary, she walked through the sliding doors, though she knew this wasn't the death sentence she made it out to be, she couldnt help but feel slightly lonely.

'_Don't worry Usa, I'm with you always'_, Rei's comforting words lingered in her mind,would she be ok?

This wasn't the time to dwell on the inevitable, her flight had just came in.

"Flight 215 from JFK ,New York to Heathrow,United Kingdom is on time, boarding will begin momentarily, that's flight..."

The last bit of the announcement was drowned away by silent tears and thoughts of doubt and uncertainty enveloped Usagi.

_' Maybe Im not ready for this,maybe this is a mistake,maybe I'm not ready...I'm not ready'_

" We will now begin boarding for flight 215 to London,United Kingdom, all passengers please form a line at gate 4, I repeat all passengers please head to gate 4 at this time, flight 215 is on time..."

Usagi was snapped out of her thoughts and headed down the corrider, she had already gone through security, which was extremely uncomfortable, you'd think she'd been arrrested and was being stripped serached.

As she walked up to gate 4 she saw that the line was becoming less and less, which only meant that the plane's boarding was nearly completed. She made her way towards the flight attendant who loked as if she had just struck gold. She was in a well manicured blue and white suit, hair slicked back and eyes bright.

_'Wow she must really enjoy her job,_Usagi thought as she approached the women, but to her dismay the plastered smile was wavering and the bright eyes looked tierd and stressed.

"Ticket miss", she asked in a attempt to sound cheery but came out in a weary croak

Usagi handed her the ticket and waited to be seated

"Miss your seat is 12A , straight ahead, a window seat" , she pointed Usagi in the direction of her seat.

Man did it suck to be almost the last one to board. Imagine standing in front of a lunch period in the cafeteria naked. All eyes was on her as she made her way to her seat.

Hoping that noone occupied the seat next to her, she prayed silently, that she didnt have to share this 7 hour flight close to anyone, she hurried to row 12. It looked like luck was on her side because the two seats beside here were empty

Though the flight itself was a bit empty, people were scattered here and there..

Relieved she sat down and looked out the window as the flight attendants began their safety routine. This wasn't her first time flying so she knew it well.

When that was all said and done she signaled for one of the flight attendants for a pillow and blanket, searched in her pocket book for her ipod and zoned out.

This was going to be a long flight and she would make the best of it,7 hours in one spot wasnt easy muchless restained to a plane seat unless nature called.

Feeling her body lunge forward woke the sleeping blonde,it was a rude awakening because her heart wouldn't slow down in her chest. It hammered and added more to her discomfort.

Rubbing clouded eyes, Usagi looked around and saw people chatting away on their cell phones which meant only one thing, they landed.

Peering out the window she saw that the sky was darkened with grey clouds.

_"Atleast the weather is the same", _ she thought

"Welcome to Heathrow airport, United Kingdom", a different flight attendant Usagi didnt notice before said. Her cheeriness seemed natural and her voice rang like a bell with her british accent.

In a way this woman made Usagi feel calm inside, her voice was comforting, she made her feel somewhat sure that things would be ok, if this was how the people of England all were then maybe she had nothing to worry about.

After making her way off the plane and down to baggage claim,Usagi grabbed something to eat and was confused. It wasnt dollars they were asking her for but pounds though she thought maybe she was lost in translation, it was difficult understanding him. At one point Usagi thought the clerk was asking her her weight and nearly told him where the sun don't shine.

It was the accent that saved him being that it hadn't really hit her that she wasnt back in the states anymore.

She found the closest information desk and grabbed every visitors guide she could get her hands on. She then made her way to passenger pickup,someone from the school was supposed to be waiting for her.

The coolness of the air greeted Usagi with glee,it felt great to finally be outside, that was when she noticed him, and oh did she notice him

Tall,masculene in every sense of the word, he was leaning up against a baggage trolly,eyes closed. His forhead was a bit creased that gave the impression of deep thought. jet black hair was wispy about his face as if the wind itself ran its hand through it. She couldn't see his eyes but could tell when opened that he had a perplexed gaze. She cursed at not knowing the color of his them.

Making a mental note to find out when he decided to open them she dropped hers down to his lips. Rosy lips were pursed upon a rugged jaw giving the illusion of strength and power, yes he was gorgeuos.

His black button up shirt clung loosely to his frame , and his navy blue shorts showed off strong leggs,well toned, as she marveled at this her thoughts were cut short by a husky condesending tone.

" I see you've seen sumtin' ya like, huh luv", drawled the man

Ocean blue met light blue for a moment and for a second his gaze made her feel eerily weak.

" I'm sorry, I don't know where my manners are", she stumbled slightly on her words

"Not te worry luv, I gets that all da time", his accent was strong, low and sexy

She couldn't help but sense the arrogance in him but couldn't bring herself to retort something rude. Her mind was clouded by his eyes, they were in every sense of the word beautiful. She watched as he reached for a peice of cardboard beside him, something was scribbled in black on it. As he put it in the air, she now realized that who ever he was hear to pick up was the reason of his frustration earliar.

She couldn't believe it when ahe saw what the piece of cardboard read **Usagi Tsukino**

He watched as her eyes widened at the sight of the name, knowing the look of surprise too well, he cleared his throat,

" Is dat you luv, are you the 'eason i've missed lunch with my girlfriend", it sounded more like a statement than a question

Usagi was upset at this man she had never met in her life being so amazingly rude to her, maybe they all weren't as cheery as the flight attendant, he made that very clear for her.

"I'm so sorry I've made you miss your lunch with your girlfriend" she feined sincerity and he wasn't deaf to the sarcasm neither.

She continued" But If you didn't want to come I would have gladly accepted anyone else" she finished with a hint of disgust.

" Trust me sweethart I tried ev'ry way te get outa it but sadly I was The only one", he went on now grinnin realizing he was pissing her off though she tried to show a cool demeanor.

" The car is this way, let's not wait till it starts te pour, Ive heard that's the way ye American get your baths", he knew he did it now

" Why you pompus ass wipe, how dare y..." she was cut short

" How unlady like, that is why I cud neva favor an American over an English gal, just no class", he said as he enetred the passenger side to the car

Before Usagi could even say a word, it began to rain. She swung open the back door to the car and ran in. The driver retrieved her luggage and put them in the trunk. Now was the time to tell him off but she decided to be the mature one and poped in her ipod. She knew he was an asshole and no point with arguing, she just knew now to avoid him. First day in a new country and already she made an enemy.

She sighed and laid in the back seat, closing her eyes she zoned out to the melodies of her song.

A/N: I hoped you liked it, Chapter 3 will be out soon and i'll try to write more too. Well please review even if you dont like it any advice is good. Well till next time ppl. goodnight it 4:11 a.m ( i have no life i know) : )


End file.
